Her Silver Eyes
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: While visiting her partner, Summer Rose's grave, Raven recalls when she met her team partner.


**A/N: Um, so this is pretty much a huge self indulgent fic involving Raven and Summer. I'm pretty sure I'm jumping gun with this idea, and several of my headcanons here, but even through I'm probably 100% wrong with everything. So, this me jumping on a crackship and writing about how their first meeting might have gone down. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, and mistakes all mine.**

* * *

Upon the edge of a cliff a person stood holding a red rose. Underneath a Grimm mask glowed red eyes staring down at a gravestone. The name bore into the stone still clenched her heart. Underneath was etched an epitaph reading: Thus kindly I scatter. A stream of memories flooded into the woman's mind. A friendship made, love found, and before a petal could fall off a fragile rose it was all gone. In the presence of who was once a wonderful companion and partner, Raven removed the awful mask. Bending down, she placed the rose near the grave. "Summer Rose, it's been too long, hasn't it?" she sighed.

The wind blew through her long black hair as if whispering in her ear.

"I know I've been busy with my undercover assignment with Adam Taurus, the new leader of the Faunus'" She paused, "I saw my daughter, Yang not too long ago. She's grown up to be quite huntress-in-training and fighter. Yes, I know I'm a terrible mother for not seeing her until now. I'm glad to know she had you instead before. . ." she choked on her words. The painful memories still hurt too much.

The breeze picked up a bit blowing the rose petals.

"I miss you too, Summer, you were the only one of us who was able to put up with Qrow's and Tai's shit. I-I just wish things turned out differently or I actually got the chance to-" Rustling of leaves from behind caught her attention.

Her hand went immediately to her sword. She heard a girl's voice yell and a familiar name hit her ear, "Hold on Ruby, your old man isn't as young as he once was," a man laughed.

Knowing her time was up, she sighed solemnly, "See you soon, Summer." Taking refuge into the woods, she paused behind a tree. Peaking around, Raven noticed the crimson cape worn by the younger girl. Worn by Summer's girl. "Ruby Rose," the escaped her lips. She watched the girl look down at the grave, and picked up the rose. Ruby glanced over at the forest line. For a brief second Raven met her gaze, seeing wide silver eyes filled with innocence.

Ducking back behind the tree, Raven breathed her legs shaking beneath her, "She has her eyes."

Putting the Nevermore mask back on to keep both her identity and cover insured, Raven headed off further into the wood. The leaves reminded of the Emerald Forest where she first met Summer back on their first day of school. The howl of a Beowolf only brought the memory closer to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

 _Landing on the forest floor, the tree she hacked crashed behind. Sheathing her large sword, Raven rushed off to seeking both the ruins and a partner. Rounding a corner a large Ursa blocked her path. Touching the hilt of her blade, she withdrew the long, large black sword. Taking her stance as the Ursa roared loudly. Before she even had a chance a to withdrew of her weapon to slay the creature, the Grimm fell dead wounded by a bullet hole in the head. Raven looked up into the trees spotting the glint of a scope. "Nice shot," she called._

 _A person wearing a white cloak dropped out of the trees holding sniper rifle. Raven watched the person approached with cautious steps. Standing a few feet away from the taller girl, the one in white muttered something, but Raven couldn't quite hear it._

 _"I didn't catch that, care to repeat it?"_

 _"I-I'm Summer Rose," she said again peering out from underneath her hood._

 _Relaxing placing her hands behind her head, she replied, "I'm Raven Branwen. So, I'm guessing we're partners now?"_

 _She noticed a light shade of blush coating Summer's cheeks. She tapped her fingers together nervously, "I-I guess so."_

 _"Well, we get going before anymore Grimm show up, not that you can't take care of yourself."_

 _Looking down at the ground, she whispered, "Um, thank you."_

 _Raven causally rested her arm on the shorter girl's shoulder. "No problem," she flashed a smile. "You know you can put your hood down."_

 _Summer nodded hesitantly. Pulling down her hood, Raven paused, taking notice of her short black and red hair, pale complexion, but what caught her attention was Summer's striking silver eyes. Noticing Raven stare Summer asked shyly, "Is something wrong?"_

 _"No, it's just. . . has anyone ever told you, you have pretty eyes?"_

 _Walking ahead Raven glanced back quickly noticing her partner's cheeks were a darker shade of red_.

Removing her sword from the back of the eighth Beowolf she had encountered due to the depressing air surrounding her, Raven walked off once more. Thinking about how apprehensive Summer was back when they first met brought a smile to the Huntresses face. Those brilliant silver eyes had always captivated her, they were filled with hope and wonder. Every time Summer smiled, her eyes light up with happiness, but like most lights the darkness had consumed hers too quickly. Leaving nothing more than puff smoke and chills in the ones who cared hearts.

* * *

 **A/N: Whelp there you have it just something simple. So, I kind of picture Summer to be a little shy around new people. Also, her weapon of choice to be sniper rifle since Ruby's scythe is is also a sniper rifle. I also picture Raven as carefree and bit of a prankster, but will do everything it take to protect her teammates. I'm not if I'll continue this though. If I do if would be three or five chapters.**


End file.
